


Yuuri in Eros

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Victuuri Drabbles, Ficlets and Oneshots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Any moment now, the transformation would begin. Yuuri would cease to be withdrawn and nervous, and become Eros.





	

Viktor could hear the roar of the crowd through the walls. He couldn’t help but glance back down the hallway, worried. Yuuri still struggled with his confidence when other skaters performed. It was really the only weakness he had, thinking too much about what he could and couldn’t do in comparison to the others. He wouldn’t fumble nearly so many jumps if he was more confident, if he just stopped thinking.

Turning his eyes back, Viktor watched him stretching on the floor. It was his job to make Yuuri more confident, but he didn’t know how. Yuuri was so different than himself, he just didn’t know what to do. Although, it was likely he wouldn’t have to for this performance.

As Yuuri found his feet, Viktor felt his pulse flutter. Any moment now, the transformation would begin. Yuuri would cease to be withdrawn and nervous, and become Eros. Each time the transformation occurred earlier and earlier. 

Viktor swallowed, waiting. Yuuri’s eyes were closed, and Viktor was breathless. It was happening. Yuuri’s expression was changing. 

Nervousness was becoming confidence. The edges of his expressions tightening, his posture straightening. He held himself differently, it accentuated the body he’d tirelessly worked to achieve again when Viktor had taken him on. He wondered if Yuuri even knew, really knew, how desirous he became when he channelled Eros. He was sure he didn’t, that he lost himself in the moment instead, and didn’t think much at all. He always lost that persona once the performance ended, as he frantically searched Viktor’s face for approval, or looked down at the ice in despair over the jumps he’d fumbled.

Yuuri opened his eyes, and Viktor’s breath caught in his throat. There it was, Eros. Giving Yuuri that piece never stopped being the perfect decision. His gaze was electric, seductive. He wasn’t even looking at Viktor, but he still felt weak from it. 

Without speaking, Yuuri started walking down the hall towards the ice. Viktor followed, eyes fixed on the way he moved. Confident, sexual. It was like every muscle in his body was reworked towards the new purpose of making him as desirable as possible. And it worked. Shy, bumbling, nervous Yuuri became something else entirely.

Everyone else saw it, as he passed. It was impossible not to. Yuuri the seducer, unexpected, and more powerful because of it. Yuuri ignored everything around him as he neared the edge of the rink. Viktor worried that he’d break persona once he saw the end of the routine before him, or hear the score, he’d done it before. Not this time. 

Viktor knew he should be saying something. That’s what coaches were supposed to do. But he was speechless, sure that whatever he would say would give away just how utterly enraptured he was. Everything else had fallen away. He wasn’t even aware of time passing until Yuuri was on the ice, and turning to lean on the rails and look at him.

Sound disappeared as Viktor was drawn into that confident, alluring gaze. It was for the best that Yuuri didn’t seem able to maintain the persona off the ice. Viktor would be even more of a failure as a coach if he wasn’t even able to speak to him. Or perhaps it wouldn’t be so distracting if it was not so strikingly unusual to see Yuuri that way. Then again, it seemed impossible that he could ever get used to it.

All too soon, it was time for Yuuri to move out to begin his routine. Swallowing, Viktor opened his mouth to say something encouraging. A hand gripped his tie and pulled him close, leaning over the edge of the barrier. Those dark eyes were close, and Yuuri’s breath was warm over his face.

“Don’t take your eyes off me for a moment,” Yuuri said, his voice a low, deep purr.

Viktor couldn’t breathe. 

“Seduce me.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, and that was when Viktor realised he’d said that out loud. He felt his face redden. He’d said similar things before, but never so blunt. Never so weak. 

One smirk that warmed Viktor right down to his bones later, and Yuuri was out on the ice. 

Viktor gripped the railing. Yuuri in Eros was going to be the end of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Yuri on Ice, I literally finished binge watching the show at 2am this morning lol that in mind, I'd really appreciate feedback! I was just really taken by the transformation before he did that routine.


End file.
